Dalton Reforming School
by Blaine Christoper Anderson
Summary: Blaine gets sent to Dalton after hospitalising one of his bullies from his old school, there he meet Kurt Hummel, the new directions and the warblers. Will Kurt and Blaine find love or will they both end up hurt. Has swearing and possible smut and fighting in later chapters. couples; Trent/Nick, , Faberry, Tike, Artie/sugar , Sam/Mercedes. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Dalton Reforming School**

**By **

**Blaine Christoper Anderson**

Title: Dalton reforming school.

Author:BlaineChristoperAnderson

Summary: Blaine gets sent to Dalton after hospitalising one of his bullies from his old school, there he meet Kurt Hummel, the new directions and the warblers. Will Kurt and Blaine find love or will they both end up hurt. Has swearing and possible smut and fighting in later chapters. couples; Trent/Nick, , Faberry, Tike, Artie/sugar , Sam/Mercedes.

Chapters: 1/?

words: 1,075.

Warnings: Swearing, Violence and smut in later chapters.

AN: First thing first; none of the charters are going to be totally like the way they are in the show, so please don't tell me cos that how I wrote them. Someone will say that this is like another author story and yes I know I ask them if it was ok, if it not I will take it down. And lastly I don't want any hate review, if it I won't carry on. Blaine :).

Disclaimer: don't owe anything.

Chapter one

"Blaine" John Anderson whispered.

"Blaine!" John shouted louder, fully aware that his son is pretending to he asleep so he would turn around and try bringing him another day.

Blaine deciding it best not to angry his father any more, gives a fake yawn and started to move before turning to his father and saying "what?"

"We were." John said, opening the door of his BMW. Blaine quickly followed his father with his eyes locked in the sign that had a navy blue D inside a shield of the same colour with the words "Dalton reforming school" written on top of it.

He never truly understood how he got himself in this mess in the first place but he made his way through the plain white halls of Dalton, his mind was filled with the events that lead up to this exact moment.

/.

Blaine was standing in front of his locker, putting his book away that he didn't need to take home with him , when out of nowhere Lucas McCarthy, one of the Neanderthal and basketball captain pushed him hard into the wall next to him. Normally Blaine would of ignore him but today something had snap in him and made him lose it. Next thing he knew he was standing over McCarthy with bloody hands while his bully was unconscious on the floor with his face covered with blood.

After McCarthy was hospitalised with a concussion, a broken nose and three ribs; which meant his would mess the rest of the season. His parents decided to press changers against Blaine, but since Blaine was a minor the Judge give him a chose of a year in Juvie or a year at Dalton Reforming School. He thought going to Dalton would be the less of the two evils.

Blaine cleash his hands hard the memory. He couldn't believe that after all the bullshit McCarthy put him through including what happened at junior prom that he be the one to end up in the reforming school; it was UTTER BULLCRAP!

Blaine was sat outside the principal office waiting to see the headmistress to finalize his paperwork and to get his timetable and dorm assignment. When a boy with blue eyes and just got out of bed hair slammed the headmistress office door and yelled:

"YEAH WELL, YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

"Kurt Hummel, you will not speak to me in that manners, I am your headmistress and you will treat me with respect" said a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah like I give a shit. Your just some bitch that here to tell me when I can eat, drink and see my family. You also know that I don't want to fucking be here" the boy Kurt said in angry and bitter tone. Never in the sixteen years he be alive has Blaine ever seen or heard a student to be so disrespectful to there superior not even In his old school and that was a shithole.

"Hey porcelain" Blaine said trying to put on his most treating face on. He wasn't going to sit around and let this punk get away with being so disrespectful.

"What did you sa-" but his eyes meet Blaine's, he became silent while Blaine expression became a little softer. There gazes at each other for a couple of moment before the boy in question drop it.

"As i was saying before you bolted out of my office Mr Hummel, i would like you to meet your new roommate Blaine Anderson" She said questing from Kurt to Blaine.

"Guess i could of got a worst roommate than this hobbit." Kurt said giving Blaine a sexy wink and putting a smirk on his face.

"I'm still waiting for that apologise off your Mr Hummel, do you understand?" she said.

"Sorry miss but i only give five apologise out a year and i already used them so you going to have wait." Kurt said before his mind filled with dirty thoughts about the hobbit in front of him. Where as Blaine wasn't sure wither to slap him or jump him there and then.

"Welcome to Dalton, i really hope we can become very good friends" Said Kurt before he pulled a fag out and light it and disappeared from site. Blaine knew then and there that he had made a deal with the devil himself.

AN: wrote it on my phone so sorry for any mistake and please review so I know wither I should carry on because if I get three review/story alerts/ following/favs I will upload the next chapter on Wed are latest it by Friday. Blaine :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dalton Reforming School

**Author: **Blaine Christopher Anderson

**Summary: **Blaine get sent to Dalton after hospitalising one of his bullies for his old school. There he meet Kurt Hummel and The Warblers and New Directions. Will Blaine find love in Kurt or will he end up hurt?

Has Swearing and possible Smut in later chapters. Couples: Trent/Nick, Brittana, Faberry, Tike, Artie/Sugar. Sam/Mercedes.

**Chapters: **(2/ ?)

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence & possible Smut in later Chapters.

**Author Notes: **Sorry that it took me to update this story. I wasn't sure how to introduction Blaine to the rest of the club, but hopefully this will be ok. I've also be trying to make my chapters longer and that will make it take longer for me to write them. Also looking for a Beta reader so if anyone knows anyone please PM me. So for now this story is un-beta so all mistake are my own.

**Thanks review/Stories Alerts/ favourite:** Slytherin-chica687, Kklever, CrissMist, Twilight56, Rachel (guest) and RainbowMatt for your review/Stories Alerts/ favourite. I so happy that people like my first chapter. Hopefully this one will not disappoint.

**Disclaimer: **DON'T OWE ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF GLEE!

**Chapter Two**

Blaine was walking around the school, wearing his new uniform that including a white shirt, a blue & red strip tie and Blazer, grey pants and black shoes to make sure he knows his way around for when he officially starts on Monday.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notices that he ran straight into someone, which ended up with him on the floor.

"Hey watch it fag, before I punched the shit out of you" The guy said.

Blaine looked up at a guy he ran into he had a Mohawk and wearing the same uniform as Blaine but without the blazer.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to run into you, I was looking around the school to make so I don't get lost when I start on Monday. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" Blaine Said, he knew that he would need to make friends in order to survive here.

The guy give Blaine a smirk before garbing the collar of his blazer and lifting him up from the ground and saying "New meat eh? Have you had you welcome yet?"

"No. Now Please but me down before I hurt you." Blaine replied.

"Oooo Someone got balls but how will you do against three people eh? You want to find out?" The Mohawk guy said before nodding to two other male who Blaine overlooked.

The guy with the Mohawk let Blaine go and turn his back to him, Blaine though that was his signal too leave, the two of male; one who was really tall and the other who had big lips quickly grab Blaine's arms to pin him to the wall before the male with the Mohawk start raining punches to Blaine's stomach. After five minute he moved on and start punching every inch of his body, it carry on like this for a good ten minute before he stop to let the tall guy a go but before he could, a male voice stop them.

"Now. Now. Finnie we wouldn't want the principal to find out that you be hitting the new guys, otherwise she might take your Xbox away and Sammie she might cut your time in the gym down then how will you keep the abs that my girl loves so much. Puckerman you know if you get into trouble once more then you be going to the Big house." The male voice said.

The two guys holding Blaine suddenly realsed him and he slummed down to the floor before listening to the talk between the four boys.

"Come on Hummel, we just giving him his welcome." The guy with the big lips replied.

"Yeah Kurt, It like the rules; The new kids get beaten. We got all got beaten when we first came, so

why can't beat him." The tall guy said before Kurt could answer the guy with the Mohawk spoke:

"We can't beat him up because he going to be Kurt new bitch. Isn't that right Kurt?" The guy with the Mohawk questioned Kurt.

"Yeah that right Puckerman, and you know the rules No one touches my Bitch. So leave and go find something better to do."

"Let go, we wasted enough of our time on this fag." Puck replied and with that the three boys left Blaine and Kurt alone.

Kurt walked up to Blaine who was still leaning against the wall, with blood running down his face and holding his side.

"Thank you." Blaine said, as he look up at Kurt.

Kurt didn't replied, he just lift Blaine up In his arms and start walking down the hall, past the principal office, he realise that he didn't actually know where Kurt was taking him.

"Umm Kurt, where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to a friend of mine who will help you."

"Don't they have a nurse offices here?"

"Yeah. But I can't take you there."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, the nurse will ask questions and I don't want that."

"But why, I can tell them what happened."

"No. my friend knows what she does. So stop questioning me."

Before Blaine could ask why, they arrived at their detestation. Kurt knock on the door and a tall blonde answered and pulled Kurt into a hug squashing Blaine in-between them and shouting "Kurtise!"

"Hey Boo, Is Quinn in? And not that I don't love hugging you but could let go because you squashing Blaine." Kurt replied. The blonde looked confused for a minute before looking a Blaine that was between them and ending the hug.

"Quinnie, Kurtise is here for you? Is he a dolphin too?"

Kurt ignore the Blonde and walk into the room and layed Blaine on the couch that was in the centre of the room at that moment a small blonde enter the room wearing black sweat pants and a white wife-beater.

"Kurt. Why are you here?" Quinnie asked.

"Noah, Sam and Finn, thought that they would welcome Blaine into Dalton by beating the shit out of him."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at him, in the three year she know Kurt, not once has he ever stop to help anyone well part well him from their "Welcome beating" from Puckerman and his gang.

"Ok well let get started." Quinn Said as she walk to Blaine and started checking his injures, stop for a moment to ask Brittany to get their first aid kit for her room.

"Ok hobbit, you lucky cos I've seen people with worst injure than you. All you have is bruised ribs and cuts and bruised on your face, so there nothing really I can do, just take some painkillers for you bruised ribs and try and rest until their heal." Quinn told Blaine.

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Quinn replied to Blaine, before turning her attention to Kurt "Don't forget that Schuester has changed Glee practice to today instead tomorrow. So don't be late."

"Wait their a Glee club here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, it just I was in my old glee club at school and I would like to join yours!"

"Well you can come to the meeting tonight. But I don't think you can audition because of your ribs"

Two hours later Blaine, Quinn, Brittany, and Kurt where all walking to the choir room for Glee practice, when they arrive the choir room was already full with 15 students; all wearing the same uniform part for the teacher who was wearing a black sweater vest, blue shirt, black pants and shoes who turned turned to the late arrivals and ask:

"Why are you three late."

"Sorry Mr Shue, we were just helping Blaine here cos someone beat him up" Quinn replied while looking between Puck, Sam and Finn.

"Blaine, Who's Blaine" Mr Shue missed the look Quinn give to the three boys and looked up to see the Short Bennett boy standing next to them.

"That me Sir. I'm Blaine Anderson and I would like to join if that ok with you."

"Yeah that fine, how about-" Mr Shue was cut off by Kurt.

"He can't Shue, he got bruised his ribs. So that mean no singing"

"Ok will once you ribs heal you can try out but for now you can sit in on our meeting. Alright guys this meeting is going to be short and sweet because I need to speak with Miss P. So pick a song about regret and the next meeting you will performance them. No excuse. Ok that it." Mr Shue said while walking out of the room.

"Well that was a waste of my time" A Latina Girl said before exiting the room and pulling Brittany out behind her.

Slowly one by one the glee club left until it was just Blaine, Kurt and Puck. Puck walk up to the two of them and turned to Kurt and saying:

"Don't forget Hummel, I know your secrets."

"Yeah will I know yours Puckerman" Kurt replied angrily, Puck just growed at Kurt before turning to Blaine and saying

"Your boy toy wouldn't also be there to be here to save you, so watch out" at that he walk out.

**Author Notes:** ooo this is the start of the drama between Blaine, Kurt and Puck. Their will be some background information on why each of the Warblers (that what their called) not much but Blaine will find out why each of them were sent there, Clue: It won't be by asking them. Also you will find out some of Kurt's and Blaine Secrets.

Might put a bit of Brittana and Faberry in this story as well. Also the teacher at Dalton don't really care to teach the kids there including Mr Shue.

Hope this chapter hasn't disappointed anyone and please review.

Also hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!

Blaine :)


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hey guys,

I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put all my stories on hiatus for a while as I am really busy at the moment working all the hours I can to save up so me and my girlfriend can rent our first house and save money for all the baby stuff I'm going to have to buy now my girlfriend is pregnant that I simple have no time to sit down and write. I'm not sure how long it going to be until I be able to write but if I haven't written anything in the next couple of months. I will be putting them up for adoption.

So thank for everyone who reviewed or Favourite and following my stories how to update as soon as possible.

Blaine :)


End file.
